You and Valentine Day
by blackwhite1214
Summary: Valentine yang sangat menyedihkan untuk Kim Jongin. jika tanpa Kyungsoo di sampingnya... walaupun, Joonmyeon selalu menghiburnya di saat-saat Jongin merasa sangat kesepian... pairing. Kaisoo & slight! Sulay. GS Oneshoot


You and Valentine Day...

.

Author : blackwhite1214

Rated : T

Genre : Romence, Hurt *gagal

Leght : Oneshoot

Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Zhang Yixing, Kim Joonmyeon

Summary : Valentine yang sangat menyedihkan untuk Kim Jongin. jika tanpa Kyungsoo di sampingnya... walaupun, Joonmyeon selalu menghiburnya di saat-saat Jongin merasa sangat kesepian...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**WARNING : TYPO(S), GENDERSWITCH, ALUR DIPAKSAKAN, MOMENT JUGA DI PAKSAKAN.**

**.**

**.**

ALUR DAN CERITA INI HANYA MILIK SAYA, AKU, DEBAY!

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Maafkan aku Jongin. hari ini, aku meninggalkanmu, sendiri. Maaf, aku hanya bisa meninggalkan kotak coklat ini di depan rumah mu, sebagai hadiah Valentine mu dariku untuk yang terakhir kali._

_Jujur, aku tak kuat jika harus bertemu denganmu sebelum aku pergi. Aku tahu, kau akan menahanku. Aku tahu, kau tak akan pernah melepaskan ku dan membiarkan ku pergi begitu saja…_

_Sekali lagi, maafkan kau… aku, benar-benar memohon maaf mu…_

_Aku berjanji, aku akan menemui mu lagi, nanti… suatu saat, semoga._

_Jongin-ah, saranghae._

.

TES

Setetes air mata Jongin membasahi kertas putih yang tak berdosa itu, tinta spidol tulisan itu menjadi sedikit luntur karenanya. Sebelah tangannya menjatuhkan kotak kecil yang berisi hadiah untuk kekasihnya itu. tangannya meremas kuat kertas surat pemberian kekasihnya itu. matanya terpejam erat, mencoba untuk meredam emosinya yang berlomba untuk keluar. Ini… malam Valentine terburuk untuknya!

"ARGHH… kenapa kau pergi? Apa salah ku?" teriaknya. Terdengar sangat memilu 'kan telinga. Kepalanya mendongak keatas, mencari kekuatan dari langit malam yang biasa ia pandang bersama kekasihnya –Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo. yeoja manis, bermata bulat, dengan senyuman lembut yang dibuat dengan bibir _Heart Shape_ miliknya. Jongin tidak bisa melepaskan Kyungsoo begitu saja.

Tunggu, kenapa Kyungsoo pergi? Itu sebuah paksaan orang tua 'nya. Seluruh keluarga inti Do berpindah ke London. Jujur saja, sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak tega meninggalkan Jongin. apa lagi ini tepat pada Anniversary mereka yang ke 2 tahun 1 bulan. Kyungsoo ingin tetap disisi Jongin, tapi apa boleh buat. Appa Kyungsoo mengancamnya. Jika Kyungsoo tidak ikut dengan mereka, maka Jongin akan disingkirkan dengan cara 'apapun'. Dan pada akhirnya, Kyungsoo mengikuti kemauan appanya, tapi dengan satu syarat…

.

* * *

_You and Valentine Day..._

* * *

.

Dari demi hari. Minggu demi minggu. Bulan demi bulan. Tahun demi tahun. Semua sudah Jongin lewati tanpa Kyungsoo, tanpa senyuman, tanpa tawa. Kini genap 3 tahun Kyungsoo meninggalkan Jongin, sendiri, dalam keterpurukan. Satu yang perlu diingat, Kyungsoo tak pernah memutuskan hubungannya dengan Jongin, dan Jongin pun tak ingin menganggap kalau hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo sudah berakhir. Kyungsoo terlalu berharga untuk dilepaskan!

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan pelan layaknya siput. Menelusuri sepanjang jalan Gangnam, pusat keramaian kota Seoul. Jongin mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari banyak orang disana, tatapan Jongin kosong, menatap lurus kedepan.

"kau baik-baik saja? Jongin." tanya seorang yeoja manis yang berjalan ambat di samping Jongin, menyamai langkah Jongin yang lambat itu.

"ne, nan gwaenchana." Jawab Jongin singkat. Tatapan dan pandangannya sana sekali tidak berubah.

"ingin coklat panas, ayo, akan ku traktir." Ucap yeoja itu, tangan mungilnya menarik tangan kekar dan lemas milik seorang Kim Jongin itu. si pemilik tangan hanya berjalan mengikuti, sama sekai tak ada penolakan disana.

Mereka berjalan menuju Café di ujung jalan, dan mengambil tempat duduk di pojok ruangan Café tersebut. Pandangan Jongin masih terlihat kosong ketika ia sudah duduk di hadapan yeoja itu. yeoja itu menghela nafas panjang.

Tangan yeoja itu melambai, memanggil seorang _waiters_ Café tersebut. "aku pesan _Hot Chocolate_ dua." Ucapnya yang langsung dicatat _waiters_ itu.

"kau kenapa? Sangat berhaya kau berjalan sendirian di tempat seperti itu dengan keadaan mu yang seperti ini." Nasihat yeoja yang sedang memainkan hiasan meja yang ada di meja Café itu. "untung saja aku melihat mu…"

"aku hanya melakukan kebiasaan ku dengan Kyungie kalau kami sedang merayakan Valentine." Jawab Jongin, matanya sedikit melirik pada yeoja yang menasihatinya tadi –Yixing, Zhang Yixing. "sudahlah, noona. Kau urusi saja hyung ku itu!"

"YAK! Kau juga menjadi tanggung jawabku sekarang!" Yixing merasa kesal dengan Jongin yang tidak menatap, maksudku benar-benar tidak menatap mata Yixing sama sekali.

"kalian baru berpacaran 3 tahun saja sudah bisa menikah ya? kami yang belum memutuskan hubungan selama 5 tahun lebih saja belum menikah. Benar-benar memprihatinkan bukan, noona?" Jongin menatap sendu kedua mata teduh khas seorang kakak kepada adiknya. Bibir Jongin menyunggingkan senyuman yang mengnyatakan bahwa hatinya menangis, sekarang!

Yixing diam, tidak ingin menjawab atau pun menambahkan pernyataan Jongin dengan sebuah nasihat. Ia tahu, Jongin akan melanjutkan ucapannya, sebenar lagi.

"dia meninggalkan ku tanpa sebab, tepat pada hari ini. Tanggal 14 Februari. Aku, sudah 3 kali merahakan hari jadi kami, sendirian. Aku merayakan ulang tahunnya, sendirian. Aku merayakan ulang tahun ku, ya walaupun Joonmyeon hyung berusaha menghiburku di saat-saat seperti itu, tetap saja, aku merasa kesepian dan aku merasa seperti sendirian jika tidak ada Kyungsoo." air mata Jongin mengalir lembut pada kedua pipi tirusnya.

"aku membutuhkannya, sangat." Jongin masih menagis, tanpa isakkan. "apa aku salah bersikap seperti ini? Apa aku salah jika aku menangis, noona? Apa aku jahat telah mempertahankan hubungan ini secara sepihak?" Jongin berhenti sejenak ketika seorang _waiters_ sedang meletakkan pesanan mereka di atas meja mereka.

"ini sangat menyakitkan noona. Aku, yang seorang namja, aku tak kuat menahannya." Air mata Jongin semakin deras mengalir. Berkumpul pada dagunya, lalu menetes pada pangkuannya.

"Jongin-ah…" lirih Yixing, matanya menatap teduh mata Jongin, berusaha memberi ketenangan dan kehangatan kepada Jongin.

"tiga tahun sudah, otak ini tak pernah bisa menghapus memori tentangnya." Taya Jongin bergerak memegang dada kirinya. "sakit. Disini sangat sesak jika aku teringat pada Kyungsoo." jemarinya sedikit meremas jas abu-abu _unformal_ yang ia kenakan.

Yixing tersenyum lebut kepada namja yang sekarang menyandang status sebagai adik iparnya itu. jari-jari lentiknya menggenggam erat tangan Jongin, memberikan suatu keyakinan tersendiri di hati Jongin. "jangan pernah lupakan Kyungsoo. aku yakin cepat atau lambat, dia akan kembali padamu."

.

* * *

_You and Valentine Day..._

* * *

_._

Tahun ini terlewati dengan tanpa adanya kabar dari Kyungsoo. telepon tak pernah ia angkat, pesan singkat bahkan e-mail sekali pun tak pernah dibalas satu pun. Du minggu yanglalu, genap umur Jongin yang ke 25 tahun, dan Joonmyeon merayakannya. Dengan maksud menghibur adiknya itu.

Jongin menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan kasar diatas kasur King size miliknya. Tangannya meraih ponsel miliknya yang ia letakkan pada meja nakas di dekat ranjangnya itu.

Lama Jongin menatap layar itu, layar yang menampilkan fotonya juga foto Kyungsoo 6 tahun yang lalu –hampir. Jemarinya ia gerakan lagi, kini layar lebar ponselnya menampilkan _contact_ milik Kyungsoo. matanya mencari keyakinan untuk menghubungi nomer itu lagi. Ibu jarinya ia gerakkan untuk menyentuh gambar telepon hijau di layarnya. Dan telpon pun tersambung.

Sekali.

Dua kali.

Tiga kali.

Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali, Jongin menghela nafasnya berat. 'lagi' pikirnya, harus sampai kapan? Tangannya ia gerakkan lagi untuk menghubungi Kyungsoo dengan ponselnya.

Nada sambung terdengar.

Pip.

"_yeobseo_"

Suara seorang yeoja terdengar dari ujung telpon sana. Jongin diam mendengar suara itu, matanya tak berkedip sama sekali. Telinganya terus menyerap suara itu dan menyimpannya _permanent_ di dalam otaknya.

"_yeobseo_"

Ulang suara yeoja itu lagi. Jongin diam, matanya mengeluarkan cairan bening itu lagi. Suara itu, suara yang sangat ia rindukan selama ini. Itu suara Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ya?"

Lirih Jongin, bibirnya sedikit menyunggingkan senyum bahagia.

"_ne, nuguseo_?"

Tanya Kyungsoo dengan polosnya. Jongin merasakan sesak didadanya ketika mendengar penuturan itu.

"ini aku. Jongin, Kim Jongin. kau ingat? Sudah lama bukan? hampir 6 tahun kita bepisah, tanggal 14 Januari kemarin, ulang tahun ku juga hari jadi kita. Kau ingat?"

Jongin menahan nafasnya, sesak. Menahan rasa rindunya terhadap Kyungsoo. lama tak ada jawaban dari sebrang sana.

"_hiks. jongin… hiks. aku minta maaf. Hiks._"

Isak Kyungsoo dari sebrang telpon sana. Jongin tersenyum mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo.

"kenapa kau pergi? Kenapa kau meninggalkan ku? heum?"

Tanya Jongin, suaranya melembut setelah tahu kalau Kyungsoo nya itu semakin terisak.

"_maaf. Aku minta maaf._"

"aku akan memaafkan mu, jika kau-"

"_apa kau mengalami kesulitan Jongin? aku minta maaf._" Penuturan Kyungsoo tersebut membuat air mata Jongin semakin deras mengalir. "_jika iya, berarti kita sama. Aku merindukanmu, aku mencintaimu._"

"aku merindukanmu Kyungsoo. aku ingin bertemu dengan mu…"

"_kamu dimana sekarang_?"

"di rumah."

"_ku tunggu di tempat kita_."

Pip.

Jongin menatap aneh layar ponselnya. Sedetik kemudian, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman. Dengan cepat ia ke kamar mandi, mencuci mukanya dan berganti baju dangan baju yang menjadi favorite Kyungsoo.

Semua maid yang melihat perubahan Jongin yang sangat drastis itu hanya menatap bingug, tanpa menegur tuan muda mereka sedikit pun.

"sore hyung, noona." Sapa Jongin iseng kepada kedua kakaknya yang sedang asyik bercumbu di ruang keluarga.

"maaf mengganggu." Jongin menyunggingkan senyum, melihat kedua wajah yang menatapnya 'aneh'.

"kau kenapa?" tanya Yixing heran.

"entah lah. Aku ingin keluar, mungkin aku kembali agak malam." Jongin menatap Jam besar berbandul yang bersandar di ruang keluarga.

Joonmyeon masih menatap aneh perubahan aneh adiknya itu. masalahnya, sudah bertahun-tahun adiknya tidak terlihat seceria ini. Dengan sedikit ragu, Joonmyeon mengaggukkan kepalanya, pelan. "baiklah, tapi berjanjilah. Kau tak akan berbuat aneh di luar sana."

Jongin mengangguk. "Aku berjanji!" ucapnya.

"Pay. Pay. Hyung, Noona." Jongin melambaikan tangannya, ini tidak biasanya Jongin lakukan.

_._

* * *

_You and Valentine Day..._

* * *

_._

Jongin berjalan menuju tempat yang sudah dijanjikan. Duduk menunggu, cukup lama. Tapi demi melihat wajah itu, Jongin tetap menunggu, ia tetap bertahan.

"maaf, aku membuat mu menunggu…" ujar sebuah suara. Jongin membuka matanya yang tadi terpejam. Tubuhnya ia bangunkan dari duduknya. Matanya menatap intens wajah itu, tak terlewati di setiap mili-nya.

Bibir Kyungsoo melukiskan sebuah senyuman, air mata sudah membasahi pipinya sedari tadi. Kakinya ia langkahkan perlahan, mendekati Jongin yang sedang menangis dalam diam.

Ingin rasanya Jongin mengutarakan semua rasa rindunya. Tapi bibirnya kelu, ia tidak bisa berbicara sedikit pun, bahkan menggerakkan bibir pun sulit. Jongin hanya bisa menangis sekarang.

Tangan lembut dengan jemari yang lentik itu membelai pipi tirus Jongin. si pemilik pipi hanya memejamkan matanya, menikmati _skin ship_ yang sudah sejak lama ia rindukan.

"kau menjadi sangat buruk, apa ini semua karena ku? kau sedikit makan? Atau kau sakit? Suaramu juga terdengar berbeda saat di telpon, serak? Hiks. maaf jika ini karena ku." Kyungsoo terisak, kepalanya ia tundukkan.

Jongin tersenyum masih dengan air matanya yang mengalir, tanda rindu yang bisa ia tunjukkan. Tebelah tangannya mengusap lembut belakang kepala Kyungsoo. "anni, nan gwaenchana… aku sehat." Ujar Jongin dengan suara serak khas orang menangis.

Kyungsoo mendongak, manatap wajah di depannya. "banyak yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu, aku tanyakan padamu, aku ucapkan padamu. Tapi tak satu pun bisa kuucapkan ketika aku sadar, kalau ini nyata. Aku membutuhkanmu Kyungsoo, sangat." Ujar Jongin, air matanya perlahan menetes lagi.

"hiks. hiks. maaf- aku. Jongin. hiks." Kyungsoo kembali terisak, lagi. Tapi kini ia terisak di dalam dekapan Jongin. kekasihnya, ya Jongin masih kekasih Kyungsoo. "aku rindu padamu Jongin… aku janji, hiks. setelah ini aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, aku ingin di sampingmu. hiks. aku tersiksa jika jauh darimu. hiks." Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukan Jongin.

Jongin mengusap lembut punggung sempit Kyungsoo, mencoba member ketenangan disana. "kita pernah berjanji bukan?" tanya Jongin dengan suara yang setengah berbisik.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil didalam pelukan Jongin. "tapi sayang aku tak bisa melepaskan mu, jadi aku akan terus melanggar janji itu jika suatu saat terjadi." Jongin mengecup sayang puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

"aku… kita batalkan janji kita itu! aku tak ingin mendengar masa lalu kita." Kyungsoo menatap wajah teduh Jongin di atasnya.

"berjanjilah, kau akan selalu ada untukku…" Jongin berucap sambil menyatukan dahi mereka berdua, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman yang sudah lama tidak ia pamerkan kepada orang-orang terdekatnya.

"ne… yaksokhae." Kyusoo tersenyum manis, kepalanya sedikit ia anggukkan.

Jongin terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah imut yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat. Perlaha, wajahnya ia dekatkan dengan wajah Kyungsoo. kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo yang sangat ia rindukan, lembut… dan penuh dengan rasa rindu disana.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

_Semoga, tahun ini… dan tahun tahun selanjutnya, malaikatku ini tetap berda di sampingku, tidak pernah pergi, dan menjauh sedikitpun dari ku. tuhan, aku mencintainya… tulus, sungguh! Tuhan, tolong jangan pisahkan kami, Jaebal! –Kim Jongin_

_Tuhan, jangan buat aku pergi darinya… aku ingin menghiasi harinya, sekarang, asok, selamanya… tuhan, aku mencintainya. Aku membutuhkannya. Aku ingin selalu ada di sampingnya. Tuhan, jangan pisahkan kami lagi, Jaebal! –Do Kyungsoo_

_._

_._

_._

_._

terima kasih buat yang udah mau atau sekedar liat Fanfic ini...

terima kasih buat yang udah ngasih Review juga, nantinya...

oh, Happy Valentine Day...

.

.

.

.

_sign_

blackwhite1214


End file.
